


Someone To Watch Over Me

by AuroraGem



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jolinar's Memories, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGem/pseuds/AuroraGem
Summary: It was in those intimate, stolen moments that Jacob noticed a side to the two officers he never had before. Even now, Jack’s expression had softened as he watched Sam sleep. Missing scene for season 3's The Devil You Know.





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A little missing scene for season 3’s The Devil You Know – and it’s centered on Jack and Jacob. For the purposes of the story, Jacob/Selmak has been rescued and everyone is heading back to Earth.

"I don't know whether to shake your hand, or punch you."

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise. His gaze shifted to the left, where Jacob was sitting perpendicular to him. He was leaning heavily against one of the walls of the ship, but his eyes were closed. The Colonel quickly glanced around to see if anyone else in the small compartment had heard the Tok’ra’s quiet threat. Seeing none of them stir, Jack pursed his lips and tried to act nonchalant. 

He shifted slightly from his position on the floor. “You save a guy's life, and that's the thanks you get these days," he quipped. 

Jack saw a smirk tugging at the corner of the older man's mouth, but his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah, about that... Thanks for the rescue, Jack – although I am still mad that you even thought to try it in the first place," he said, the disapproval evident in his voice. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

Jack eyed his companion closely. “Then what –“

“You’ve been watching my daughter sleep for the past twenty minutes.”

The Colonel scanned the room again, and let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when no one else appeared to be attuned to the conversation.

“Jacob,” Jack warned, only to be stopped by the former Air Force General.

“Save me the excuses, Jack. I’m too tired and sore to listen to them right now.”

Moments later, Jacob opened his eyes and stared at Jack.“She could have been killed. You all could have been killed,” he stated gravely.

“That was a risk we were willing to take.”

“It wasn’t worth it.”

“Carter would say otherwise.”

“You were stupid to come here.” 

“Maybe, but we got you out.”

“Barely.”

“It was enough.”

Jacob stopped short at the younger man’s retort. He really was too exhausted to argue. He closed his eyes and stretched his back out, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his chest. 

“You alright?” Jack asked in concern.

“I’m fine. Selmak is handling it.”

The two men fell into silence. Jacob’s attention fell on his daughter; she was still covered in cuts and bruises and dirt. She looked tired – haunted almost. She scrunched her nose up and mumbled something incoherent, and Jacob felt a pang of guilt. Slowly, he diverted his attention to Jack and straightened when he noticed the Colonel was once again watching his daughter.

Strangely though, he wasn’t as annoyed as he probably should have been at his behavior. In the few lucid moments he’d had on Sokar, he had witnessed Jack tenderly check on Sam after she’d returned from Binar’s clutches, and vice versa, and it was in those intimate, stolen moments that Jacob saw a side to the two officers he never had before. Even now, Jack’s expression had softened as he watched Sam sleep and Jacob could tell he was worried about his teammate and friend.

“She’s strong, Jack.”

“She is.”

“But she’s going to need someone when she gets home. What Jolinar experienced… is nothing like Sam will ever fully understand, and that worries me. She’s never allowed people to get close enough to help her. She always feels the need to sort through things by herself,” he explained quietly.

When Jack turned to look at him, he continued. “She’s been that way ever since her mom died.”

There was a heavy pause, and Jacob couldn’t help but let out a wry smile. “But the last few times I’ve seen her, she’s been… different.”

Jack couldn’t hide his surprise. “Different?” 

“She’s more readable – even if she thinks she isn’t.”

Seeing the Colonel was about to cut in, he continued quickly. “It’s nothing drastic, but I’m her father. Despite our differences, I know her better than she realizes.”

“Jacob, Carter is –” 

“It’s because of you, Jack.” 

The Colonel’s eyes flew to the Tok’ra. “Huh?” 

He floundered for something else to say, and Jacob took his silence to be a good enough answer – for now. 

“Don’t get me wrong; I’m still pissed at you for risking her life.”

“Hey!” Jack fired back fiercely, but quietly. “I suggest you talk to Marty about that. It was his idea – he came to us after all. I’d never risk Carter’s life ¬– you should know that Jacob.”

Jacob nodded. “I do.”

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Sam mumbling in her sleep. They quickly realized she was slipping into a nightmare. Jack went to move, only to remember who was sitting beside him. Casting a sideways glance at Carter’s dad, he managed to hide his surprise at his words.

“I know you’ll look after her for me when I can’t be there.” 

It was a statement, more than a question, but Jack answered anyway.

“Always, Sir.”

Jacob closed his eyes and shrugged. “Then I didn’t see anything.”

Jack studied him for a second before he slowly crawled across the room to his second-in-command. He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered that it was okay, that she was safe now. After what felt like hours, she settled and Jack looked over his shoulder just in time to see pride flash through Jacob’s eyes before it disappeared. He nodded and gave Jack a knowing smile.

“Sir?” 

The Colonel swung around to see Sam looking at him in confusion. “Carter?”

“What happened? Is my dad –” 

“Sshhh. Take it easy, Carter.” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back to the floor as she tried to sit up. 

“Your dad’s fine – Selmak’s helping him out, but you need to rest.”

Her eyes were already closing. “Yes, Sir,” she mumbled.

Jack waited until her breathing evened out, but he could tell she wasn’t at ease. Slowly, he lay behind her and threw an arm over her waist. He pulled her close and she immediately settled into his arms. Jack instinctively closed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair.

He could feel Jacob’s gaze burning into the back of his head once more, but he didn’t care. As he held Carter, he made a promise to himself that he would do whatever he could to protect her. 

**End**


End file.
